


We’re Gonna Make This House Our Home

by happylilthought



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexReverseBang2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Hunting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanart, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: Alex and Charlie have graduated college and have started their careers. They were living in separate apartments and decided to move out and get their own place a bit closer to home and finally start the future they were planning for. [Chalex Reverse Bang 2020]
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chalex Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleSopSop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSopSop/gifts).



> [Chalex Reverse Bang 2020] 
> 
> This story was inspired by Sophie's beautiful artwork!  
> https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com/post/631046526628741120/created-for-the-chalex-events-chalex-reverse-bang
> 
> AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSopSop/pseuds/LittleSopSop  
> Tumblr - https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you as well to Baz for being my wonderful beta and reading over everything!
> 
> Baz's AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub

Alex expected the concept of moving in with Charlie to be daunting, and stressful, but it had been the exact opposite. They had of course spent a few years basically living together while visiting each others’ apartments at college, and after graduation, but this was different. This was the start of their own life together. Just the two of them embarking on the newest phase of the wonderful journey they’d started nearly seven years ago.

  


Ever since Charlie had entered Alex’s life, it calmed the storm in both his heart and mind. Charlie brought an unwavering stability and security into his world that Alex wasn’t initially prepared for. In fact, he’d tentatively rejected it at the beginning, convinced that he didn’t deserve it; wasn’t ready for it; didn’t want to burden Charlie with the darkness that still encapsulated him, even if it had faded into more of a fog. He learned to let go of the taunting falsities, and let himself embrace the gratitude and joy that came with loving Charlie. 

  


They’d spent months looking for a suitable place, and had come across a two bedroom apartment rental only a fifteen minute commute from the hospital. Alex had insisted they live close to Charlie’s workplace since the shift work could be exhausting at times. Charlie didn’t mind it, but did dislike being on late night shifts since it meant his time with Alex was limited. 

  


Charlie was still finishing his M.D. and had started his fellowship at Lucile Packard Children’s Hospital Stanford in Palo Alto two years ago. It had been a big change, but Charlie had found his purpose working in the clinic. He’d started out in the pediatrics ward and had been a big hit with the kids, always coming prepared with leaflets of stickers and that glowing smile of his. The first year took its toll on him. He had countless sleepless nights, phone calls with his father, and facetimes with Alex reminiscing about his mom, and the difficult memories that surfaced. Charlie wasn’t naive to the profession he’d chosen, but it didn’t make the losses hurt any less, especially when they were children.

  


During Charlie’s second month at the clinic, Alex shifted his vacation in order to spend the entire week at Charlie’s apartment, doing whatever he could to comfort his boyfriend, and work through the new forms of grief he was facing. Charlie cherished those nights he spent in Alex’s arms, whispered reassurances coaxing him to sleep and freeing him from nightmares. It had been difficult to lose that once Alex returned to work, but Alex did his best to visit Charlie every month to make up for it. 

  


Charlie’s gratefulness when Alex suggested they formally move in together a year later was obvious. Alex had promised him that the decision was a joint move to continue building their life together as well as sharing his support for his boyfriend. It had made sense to move in together; they’d planned on it, and visited each other monthly, so when Alex proposed the idea, Charlie could see no faults in it.

  


~

  


**[Saturday, November 22, 2025]**

  


Alex decided to approach their parents first, knowing they all were still quite protective of the pair of them. He had hinted the notion to his parents for months, gauging their reactions before sitting them down for a family dinner the weekend before Thanksgiving and making his intentions known. 

  


“I’m going to ask Charlie to move in with me - well, not at the apartment now, we’d get our own place - but I want to live with him, and be closer to the hospital so he doesn’t have to take transit halfway across the city every day. I mean, I like Kyle, but I want my own space and it feels like I never really got out of my college phase since I’m still living in my off-campus apartment with my roommate.” 

  


He stopped his rambling when his mom placed her hand lightly on his forearm. 

  


“Alex, that’s a great idea. Very considerate of you, to think of Charlie’s needs.” Carolyn smiled, watching her son’s shoulders relax. 

  


“You’re a grown man, Alex, you don’t need our approval. I’d still like it if you want our opinions, but Charlie is like family. We trust you, and him, to make the right decisions. It’s encouraging to see you be so open about what you want.” Bill added, his gaze shifting to Carolyn’s, as they both exchanged an unspoken acknowledgement of pride in their son’s self-confidence. 

  


“I do want this. A lot. Charlie’s the best thing that happened to me after all of that, and I want to live with him. I know the fellowship has brought some hardships with it, and I want to be closer to him, in our own apartment, so that maybe he doesn’t have to feel as alone sometimes…It’s just nice to have somebody there for you even on your worst days, and I’d like to be there for him every day, and actually start figuring out what our life is like together.” Alex admitted, his tone steady, and sure. 

  


Carolyn took Alex’s hand in her own, offering a small smile in sympathy for Charlie. Alex had started talking more to his mom throughout Charlie’s career development. He’d often taken his mom’s profession for granted, and seeing the experiences, and hearing the stories Charlie would admit made him realize just how important that type of compassion was. 

  


His mom had shared some advice with Charlie the first summer of his fellowship. Alex had been distant, and his parents had pressured him for answers, worried that old habits might have returned, only to learn of his preoccupation for Charlie’s well-being. Carolyn had taken Charlie aside after dinner under the guise of having Charlie help with the desserts, and instead spent their time in the kitchen discussing the hardships that came along with pursuing a career in healthcare, especially a challenging field such as cancer research, and Charlie’s intentions in pursuing it. Neither of them had spoken much about what transpired, but Alex knew it had eased Charlie’s mind, and that was all he could’ve asked for. 

  


That night, curled up under the comforter in Alex’s old room, just like they’d done countless times in high school, Alex knew that was what he wanted for the rest of his life. To have Charlie beside him, head on his chest, his arms wrapped around his torso, confident that he’d never grow tired of that feeling. He stroked Charlie’s back softly, tilting his head to press a kiss against the top of his head while Charlie slept through it. Alex smiled at the soft freckles peppered across his boyfriend’s skin, the way his eyelashes fluttered as he slept, the way his fingertips clutched onto Alex’s shirt. 

  


“Move in with me.” Alex tested, speaking the words quietly, knowing that Charlie wouldn’t hear them. “I always want to start and end my days with you.” His lips curled at the confession, pressing another kiss to Charlie’s hair as he closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

  


~

**[Wednesday, November 26, 2025]**

  


Charlie’s father had invited the pair of them over for Thanksgiving dinner, and Carolyn had insisted that they have a joint dinner, if only so Henry St. George didn’t have to cook a Thanksgiving meal on his own. Of course, that meant Alex had to devise a plan to get Charlie’s dad alone to bring up the idea, anxious that his parents may spill the beans before he got the chance to discuss it with Mr. St. George. 

  


Wednesday night, Alex drove the pair of them back to Cresmont, pulling up in Charlie’s driveway. Henry St. George insisted in unpacking their belongings, and taking them to Rosie’s for old-times sake since they’d be stuffed with homemade meals and subsequent leftovers the entire weekend.

  


Despite the teasing chauffeur comments which caused his son to scoff at, Henry smiled through the rearview mirror at the pair of them holding hands in the backseat and reminiscing on changes in the downtown as they drove to the diner. 

  


“They’re having a Marvel marathon at The Crestmont. I can drop you both off after dinner, if you want some time to yourselves?” Henry suggested.

  


Normally, Alex would appreciate the gesture, but it wasn’t part of his plans. 

  


“Sure we-” 

  


Alex squeezed Charlie’s hand hard enough to get his attention. Charlie furrowed his brow at Alex, earning a head shake in response. “ _ What? Why not? _ ” Charlie mouthed in confusion. 

  


_ Great now Charlie knows something’s up.  _ Alex pulled out his phone and sent a text to keep Charlie quiet. 

  


**1 New Message**

**Alex Standall: wanna talk to ur dad about something**

  


**Charlie St. George: 👀 Why??**

**Alex Standall: tell u later**

**Charlie St. George: What is it? Should I be worried?**

  


Alex sighed, pocketing his phone.  _ This wasn’t working.  _ He’d have to think up something else. 

  


“That would be great, thanks.” Alex smiled, ignoring the pouting from his boyfriend. “Uh, you can come with us, if you’d like?” He invited, earning a hand on his thigh in response. 

  


“ _ What is going on?” _ Charlie hissed through his teeth. 

  


Henry pulled into the diner parking lot. “As long as I’m not intruding. I know it’s not cool to have your dad third wheeling your date.” He smirked as he put the car in park. 

  


Charlie squeezed Alex’s thigh, and flashed a smile. “It’s fine, Dad.” 

  


The three of them unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the car. Henry walked up to the entryway, as Charlie wrapped his fingers around Alex’s forearm. 

  


“Hey, is everything alright?” He asked, frowning in concern. 

  


Alex sighed, taking Charlie’s hand. “Yeah, it’s fine. I promise. I’ll tell you after dinner, okay?” He compromised. It wasn’t his ideal plan, but Alex couldn’t stand watching Charlie stress out. 

  


Charlie swallowed, watching Alex’s soft smile of reassurance. Whatever it was was obviously playing on his boyfriend’s mind, and as much as it made him concerned, Charlie needed to have faith in Alex and let things play out. “Okay, as long as it’s not bad.” 

  


Alex smiled, leaning on his toes to press a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. “It’s not bad.  _ Trust me. _ ” 

  


Charlie nodded, snagging a kiss from Alex before he could pull away. “I do.” 

  


The pair of them walked through the parking lot to catch up with Mr. St. George who had entered the restaurant and was waiting in the lobby.

  


Halfway through their dinner, Charlie excused himself to go to the bathroom, which gave Alex the opportunity to bring up the topic to Mr. St. George. 

  


“I wanted to ask you something, and this isn’t the ideal setting, but I think I’m making Charlie nervous by not telling him, so I’d like to mention this to you now, and hopefully continue the conversation later this weekend.” Alex started, earning the full attention of Charlie’s father on the opposite side of the booth. 

  


“Okay.” He replied calmly, watching his son enter the bathroom and turning back to face Alex. “Should I be concerned?” 

  


“No. I just wanted to speak with you about something that’s been on my mind for a while now. Charlie and I visit each other quite often, but I know with his fellowship he needs to be closer to the hospital, and I want to prioritize that, and him. I want to ask Charlie to move in with me - well get a place together - and I wanted to ask your opinion before I talk to Charlie about it.” Alex confessed, squeezing his hands together in an attempt to calm his anxiety. 

  


He didn’t assume Charlie’s dad would react badly, but this would be quite a big step in their relationship; a solidifier that he was serious about his future with Charlie, and he wasn’t sure what the reaction would be. 

  


“You don’t need my permission, Alex. I hope you know that. You and Charlie are adults, and I know how much you care for him. He’s been smitten with you for years, so I have no doubt you two will thrive living together. Charlie’s mother and I lived together before we were married. It was more taboo back in my day, but it does give you a chance to see each other in a new light.” Henry smiled, noticing the tension release from Alex’s shoulders. He smirked at the reminder, “I figured he was living at your apartment quite often, so I can’t say I’m surprised.” Henry reached across the table, and set his hand on top of Alex’s. “I appreciate that you wanted to speak with me about it, but I have no concerns. I’m very happy Charlie found such a kindhearted person as yourself, and I know he’d be happy to live with you. I just want the both of you to be happy, and I’m glad to know my son makes you feel this way.” 

  


“Charlie has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. He’s always been so supportive of me, and I want to return that favour. I know he might not ask for it, but I’d like to be there for him every day so that he has someone to come home to after his shifts. I know sometimes it’s been difficult, and he has always been there for me, and seen me through some tough times…” His voice trailed off, sighing at the memory of the first time Charlie held his hands in the computer lab years ago in high school, calming him down from his TBI episode. Charlie had done the same throughout college, and one rough episode Alex had alone in his apartment after starting his current job. Charlie was always a safe haven for him. “I love him very much, and I want to take this next step with him, I mean, as long as he says yes.” Alex smirked, earning a squeeze from Charlie’s dad. 

  


“He will.” Henry smiled in reassurance. “I respect your decision, and I’m pleased to hear the reminders of how greatly you care for Charlie.” 

  


“Thank you. I’m relieved to hear you say that.” Alex smiled, setting his hands in his lap as Charlie exited the bathroom and made his way back to the booth. “I’ve mentioned it to my parents as well, so I wanted to make sure you knew before dinner tomorrow.” 

  


“That’s very considerate of you, Alex.” Henry nodded, his eyes twinkling in appreciation before taking a sip of his milkshake. 

  


Charlie took Alex’s hand as he stood up to let Charlie back into the booth, and resumed his position. “Did I miss anything exciting?” He teased, taking a bite of his burger and setting his free hand on Alex’s knee. 

  


“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Alex teased, lacing his fingers with Charlie’s as they finished their dinner. 

  


The trio then made their way to The Crestmont, and Henry insisted on paying for their tickets and ‘saving seats’ to give Alex a chance to speak with Charlie in the concession stands. 

  


“How much do you miss snagging free popcorn?” He teased, earning a grin from his boyfriend. 

  


“Very. I’m glad The Crestmont is still sticking to its roots. I would hate to see it close down.” He reminisced on their drive through the town, and the modernization that had occurred to some storefronts. “So uh… Did you talk to my dad about whatever you wanted to talk about?” Charlie asked cautiously. 

  


Alex smirked at the inquiry. “So that’s why you went to the bathroom? Just to get us alone?” He teased. “Yeah, it was fine.” He knew Charlie was anxious to know, but was trying to appear unbothered. “Do you think you can deal with the suspense for two hours, or should we just skip out now?” 

  


Charlie scoffed at the taunting. “You underestimate my love of movies and popcorn. I accept your challenge. Besides, Dad gets really into superhero movies, you don’t want to miss that.” 

  


~

  


Though Alex’s mind was preoccupied the entire film, it was nice spending time with Charlie and his father. Mr. St. George had been supportive of the pair of them ever since their first official meeting. He even included little care packages for Alex inside Charlie’s when his son started college. It had been a comfort Alex didn’t know he needed, and he could see where Charlie got his compassion from. 

  


“I’m too old to pull all-nighters, so I’m going to head home. You two are welcome to stay out if you’d like, and can just let me know when to pick you up?” Mr. St. George asked as they exited the theatre, acknowledging Alex’s earlier discussion. 

  


Charlie furrowed a brow at his father, and looked back at his boyfriend. “Uh, what do you want to do, Alex?” 

  


“Sure, I’m fine with that.” Alex replied, knowing that the pair of them wouldn’t have much alone time the remainder of the week due to the holiday. It wasn’t how he’d have liked to tell Charlie, but he appreciated being given the opportunity. 

  


Charlie smiled softly, and the both of them said goodbye to Mr. St. George, Charlie handing over the popcorn bucket reluctantly as his father drove out of the parking lot. 

  


The pair began walking down the street-lit sidewalk of their hometown. 

  


“Did you plan that?” Charlie smirked, lacing his fingers with Alex’s. Alex took Charlie’s hand, and shrugged in reply. 

  


“Not exactly, but I did want to talk to you.” Alex explained. “I kept you in suspense long enough.” He smiled, glancing at Charlie lit up under the yellow hue from the streetlights. He looked angelic, and Alex sighed at the reminder of how much he wanted to see that face every day he woke up.

  


“I noticed your knee shaking the first half hour.” Charlie smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

  


Alex smiled softly at the gesture. His initial distaste for public displays of affection had faded over the past number of years. It felt odd to be back in the town that held so many memories for the both of them while being so open about himself and his relationship with Charlie. There were of course times when they toned down the gestures, fully aware of the consequences, but overall, Alex had grown fond of them, and reciprocated Charlie’s touches willingly. 

  


Charlie had shown him how all-encompassing love could be. Charlie brought a fulfillness to Alex’s life; he was a constant comfort, support, and hope. Alex began to understand what it meant when people said that home could be a person. Though it didn’t make the aspiration of having a physical place to call their own any less important. 

  


“Had something on my mind.” Alex advised, squeezing Charlie’s hand, as they started walking towards the pier. 

  


“Yeah, I know. I’m perspective.” Charlie smirked.

  


“You mean perceptive.” Alex corrected, stroking his thumb against Charlie’s knuckles. 

  


There was a light breeze as they approached the water, their shoes stepping over the crisp leaves littered on the pavement. “Everything’s okay, right?” Charlie asked as they reached the railing. 

  


Alex stopped, noticing the uncertainty on Charlie’s face. “Everything’s fine.” He smiled softly, “I wanted to ask you something.” Alex breathed out, glancing at the dimly lit waves crashing against the rocks. 

  


Charlie kept his hand in Alex’s as he rested them on the railing. He paused, letting Alex get the words out. His eyes never left his boyfriend’s, watching the contentment on Alex’s face and the small smile forming. 

  


“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately…” Alex’s voice trailed off as he focused on the increased pace of his heart rate, forcing himself to slow his breathing and turn to face Charlie. “Charlie, do you want to live together? Get our own place? Because I really do.” Alex looked up at Charlie with confidence in his eyes and vulnerability in his voice. “I want our own apartment so I can sleep next to you every night, and wake up to you every morning. I want to make shitty coffee every morning and eat leftover cookies in the kitchen. I want to fall asleep on the couch together after watching movies. I want to see your ridiculous sock collection in the laundry. I want to have a joint mailbox with both our names on it. I want you to be there for you every day you come home from work - good or bad days. I want to share more of my life with you, and I can’t keep doing that if we live in two different apartments.” 

  


Charlie beamed at the suggestion, his eyes brimming with tears as he wrapped his arms around Alex, softly enveloping him in a hug. Alex slid his hands around Charlie’s waist, holding him tighter as he laughed softly against his boyfriend’s neck. “So is that a yes?” 

  


“ _ Yes _ . Of course I’ll live with you, Alex.” Charlie smiled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hairline, against the concealed scar, as he squeezed his eyes closed and let the tears fall.

  


Alex was once again making his own choices, confident in them, and inviting Charlie to both witness and support them. Charlie thought about one of the last times they’d been at the pier, and how defensive and dismissive Alex had been of himself and his feelings for Charlie. To have seen the growth and happiness in his boyfriend over the past seven years had been such a mesmerizing journey. Charlie was so proud of him, and felt his heart overflowing with adoration. All he wanted was for Alex to be happy and confident in himself; to see what Charlie had always seen in him - Charlie had finally gotten his wish. 

  


Alex softly stroked Charlie’s back, biting back tears of his own as Charlie held him. “I want that too. I promise I’m happy you asked. It’s just a lot...” Charlie sniffled, reflecting on his emotional reaction, reluctantly loosening his hug to wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket. “I love you so much, Alex. I’m really proud of you, and us. You’re everything to me, and I’d be honoured to live with you.” 

  


Alex cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and leant forward to press a kiss to Charlie’s lips. “I love you, too, Charlie. I’m glad you said yes, though I didn’t have any doubts.” He smirked, lightly brushing his thumb against Charlie’s right eyelashes, wiping away any remaining tears. Alex knew Charlie was being honest, and he didn’t need to be nervous about the reaction. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, but just so you know, you still look beautiful.” He smiled, earning a soft smile from Charlie. 

  


“Thanks for the ego boost.” Charlie scoffed, pulling Alex in for another hug, sighing as Alex’s head leant against his chest. “That’s what you talked to my Dad about?” 

  


“Yeah. I also told my parents earlier, so I had to talk to you about it before they all spilled the beans at dinner tomorrow.” Alex explained. 

  


“Oh.” Charlie smirked, thinking about Alex’s family’s reaction. “What about Peter?” 

  


“Not yet. You can tell him.” Alex smirked, as they let go in favour of sitting on the bench by the pier instead. 

  


“I can’t wait to see his face.” Charlie grinned, taking Alex’s hand again. “What did they all say? My dad, and your parents?”

  


“They were happy for us. Your dad actually talked about living with your mom.” Alex noted, giving Charlie’s hand a squeeze at the reminder. 

  


Charlie smiled, sniffling as he watched the breeze carry some leaves off the pier and into the water. “I miss her...I think she’d be happy for us. I’ve said this before, but she’d have loved you, too.” 

  


Alex smiled solemnly, switching his hands in order to wrap his arm around Charlie’s shoulders and let Charlie rest his head on his shoulder. “She’ll always be with you. We can put up some pictures of her in our apartment, too if you’d like?”

  


Charlie nodded against Alex’s shoulder, looking up at the stars dotting the dark skies. “I’d like that a lot.” 

  


November now had a new meaning, and Alex was beyond grateful for this new memory. It would overshadow the burden the beginning of the month brought with it, and he was thankful for that. 

  


~

  


**[Saturday, November 29, 2025]**

  


Since the majority of them had come home for Thanksgiving, a reunion was planned at Monet’s. Of course, not everyone was there; some had moved, or were travelling, but it had been refreshing to see some of their old friends and reminisce. College invaded many of their relationships, but they’d made a point to try and reconnect each year when they were home. Charlie and Alex had decided to keep their plans quiet, and enjoy the weekend in solitude, apart from letting one person in on the secret. 

  


“It’s about time! Congratulations!” Tyler grinned, pulling the two boys into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.”

  


The trio had taken their coffees to go to spend some quality time at Tyler’s parents after the reunion ended. 

  


“Thanks Ty. Obviously we have to find a place first, so we just want to keep things between us for now.” Alex explained, smirking at Charlie. “Though if anyone blurted out the news, we all know it would be Charlie.” 

  


“Hey, I’m just excited!” Charlie grinned.

  


“Charlie told Peter during dinner on Thursday and he choked on corn kernels.” Alex smirked.

  


“Out of shock and happiness. He was fine! No heimlich maneuvers were needed.” Charlie advised, causing Alex to pause at the corrected use of the term, which didn’t go unnoticed. “That was the right word. I do know my medical terminology.” 

  


“Speaking of professions, how’s your movie going, Ty?” Alex asked, lacing his fingers with Charlie’s as the pair of them turned the focus of the conversation back to their friend. 

  


“It’s good! In the final editing stage now, it's challenging to make cuts because you know all the work that went into getting the shots, but we can’t all produce extended editions that are worthwhile.” Tyler smirked, referencing the trios’ Lord of the Rings marathon they’d binged on winter break in high school. “I am enjoying it though. You’ll both have to come to the premiere.” 

  


“We wouldn’t miss it.” Charlie beamed, content to see the smile on Tyler’s face grow wider. 

  


“I’m glad we’re still friends. It’s weird to look back at everything we went through, and now see you two talking about moving in together, coming to watch my name roll in the movie credits? I’m really happy we made it.” Tyler sighed, smiling softly at Alex and Charlie. “I don’t know where I’d be without you two.”

~

  


**[January/February 2026]**

  


Over the winter break, the pair of them started a serious search to find a place that would best suit their needs and budget. As exciting as the venture was, searching brought with it a well of emotions, and a cycle of anticipation, hope, anguish, and acceptance. The process could be discouraging at times, but the thought of having their own safe haven, finally closing the distance between them and letting them move forward in their future together was worth the trials. 

  


Their first pick was over-budget, a dream that would never become reality, but a fun way to scope out their interests without taking risks. They’d toured the apartment together, Charlie succumbing to Alex’s father’s false threats, and much to his boyfriend’s dismay, putting Bill Standall on Facetime to inspect the apartment via cellphone footage. 

  


Their text messages and snapchat history was soon cluttered with real estate listings, internet advertisements, and screenshots of available apartments. They started deciphering their needs from their wants, and settling on priorities to narrow down their search. Alex was still adamant on relocating closer to Lucile Packard’s since Charlie still had a few more years left in his fellowship and residency. Alex liked the purpose and protectiveness that came from putting Charlie’s needs first. He wanted to ensure that Charlie understood his own worth, and the incentives to living closer to the hospital. Alex had the ability to work remotely, interview musicians online or over the phone, submit his articles by email, and review the publications electronically, so it made more sense to live closer to Charlie’s workplace. 

  


The second apartment they viewed had a distinct smell that made the pair of them reminisce on Charlie’s baked goods, and instantly know they’d never be able to have their parents over without the odor implicating their new tenancy no matter how hard they’d deny it. 

  


They’d started informing their friends of their aspirations, which of course brought increased listings to peruse as well as opinions - welcomed and uninvited. Zach and Luke took turns playing the wounded ‘why didn’t you tell me earlier’ friends. Charlie shipped them both containers of cookies to stop the whining. He further began to regret mentioning it in the cafeteria lunch room at work since it resulted in at least three new busy-bodies interfering into his personal life. Although the rumor mill had helped solidify his commitment to the hospital, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by his boss who let him take the lead on one of their new research projects. Alex had lucked out on maintaining some privacy. Besides his family and friends, and of course current roommate knowing, he kept their search quiet and was sure to clear his browsing history each time he spent hours browsing the internet for apartments instead of critiquing album releases.

  


February rolled around and brought a renewed hope with it. They found a few promising places, and spent Valentine’s Day weekend at Charlie’s townhouse, walking around the neighbourhood and pointing out the pros and cons to the apartment buildings in the city. The more they talked about living together the harder it was to face the reality that they still hadn’t found a place, and the anxious paranoia that maybe their goals were too high. Maybe they would have to settle and compromise?

  


And then the advertisement was tacked onto the bulletin board at the hospital cafeteria with a pale yellow sticky note displaying Charlie’s name in cursive writing. ‘ _ Charlie, I think I found you the perfect place. - Margie’ _

  


Margie had been Charlie’s saving grace at Lucile. She was the first person he met in the lobby while he anxiously awaited his interview. Margie was an older woman in her late sixties who worked in the pediatric ward and without fail, always wore colorfully-patterned nurse scrubs which she pocketed candies in. According to Charlie’s coworkers ‘refused to retire’ and often joked that she’d prefer to ‘keel over in the hospital chapel’ than give up her nurse’s badge. She had become a bit of a caretaker to him, which he’d greatly appreciated after confiding in her about the loss of his mother, and his passion for cancer research. 

  


Charlie took down the note and advertisement, and checked the schedule, jotting a note down in his phone in order to find Margie after her shift to properly thank her. He had about ten minutes left on his lunch break, so he immediately called Alex to update him on the apartment hunt. 

  


~

  


**[March 2026]**

  


Charlie finished flooding the royal icing into the outlines of his house-shaped sugar cookies. They’d received the call this morning confirming that the lease had gone through, and they’d be able to officially move in on April 11, 2026. Charlie of course started whipping up batches of sugar cookies that he brought to work, Alex’s apartment, and sent in the mail to their family and friends to share the good news. He’d called his father after he and Alex finished off the virtual appointment with their landlord. The apartment was finally going to be theirs. They’d finally found a place to call their own, and turn into their home. 

  


The apartment building was a fifteen minute drive from the hospital, a complex building housing similar enough to Charlie’s townhouses, but a difference from Alex’s duplex house style of living. It had inviting greenery at the front of the building, and a small parkette at the side of the building closer to the parking lot. The interior felt a little bit like living in a hotel, but once they got inside and saw the large windows overlooking the city, and the empty space they’d be able to fill up with their belongings, it was easier to picture it as their home. The boring beige walls held promise and opportunity. Of course the downside to renting was the inability to paint over the neutral tan coloured walls, but they’d be able to hang up some pictures, or display some posters to make things feel more cozy. 

  


All of the months of searching and planning had paid off. They’d finally signed their names on the lease, and would be able to move in in a few weeks time. It was crazy how quickly the time flew, and how fast they’d need to pack up all their belongings in order to move into the new apartment, but the pair of them were ecstatic. 

  


Once the paperwork was signed, both their parents made the trip down to see the place in person, and scope out any concerns. It was a newer building, so there were very few problems, and at least they could address any shortcomings with their landlord since they were still renting. 

  


Things finally started to feel official, and that they were truly moving forward in their relationship. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Charlie have graduated college and have started their careers. They were living in a shared apartment building but decided to move out and get their own place a bit closer to home and finally start the future they were planning for. [Chalex Reverse Bang 2020]

**[Friday, April 3, 2026]**

It was meant to be a small affair, but of course as soon as Luke Holliday found out, a notification popped up on Charlie’s Facebook:

**Luke Holliday invited You and 5 Mutual Friends to CHALEX MOVING PARTY! Event on Saturday, April 11, 2026.**

Charlie shook his head as he clicked through to the event which featured a horribly photoshopped photo of he and Alex in front of a U-Haul truck, and the house from ‘Up’. Charlie immediately saved the event cover to his phone and smirked at the new notification that appeared.

**3 New Messages**

**Alex Standall: can i decline my own moving day invite?**

**Alex Standall: we should move the date and not tell him**

**Alex Standall: thought u told him about respecting boundaries**

Charlie typed back a response as he accepted the event invitation. 

**Charlie St. George: i tried and then he insisted on being my best man at our wedding**

**Charlie St. George: just imagine that speech 😂**

**1 New Message**

**Alex Standall: that’s it we’re eloping**

Charlie smiled at the response, forcing himself not to get over excited about the suggestion. He couldn’t imagine his life without Alex, so it was refreshing to feel like they were finally getting the chance to explore that seclusion next weekend. 

**Charlie St. George: I’m really happy Alex**

**Alex Standall: me too babe ❤️ i love you so much**

**Charlie St. George: I love you too** **  
** **Charlie St. George: Thanks for asking me to move in 🏠**

**Alex Standall: like you would’ve said no** **  
** **Alex Standall: don’t get me wrong i was a little nervous about that possibility**

**Charlie St. George: You better get used to me saying yes. I’m always here for you and I’m excited for our future**

~

**[Saturday, April 11, 2026 - Moving Day]**

On a rarity, Alex awoke before the alarm he’d set the evening prior. Last night he and Charlie had Facetimed each other as they packed the remaining last-minute items away in boxes for the big move. They’d taken turns helping each other pack the larger items during the past few weekends, alternating between packing up belongings at each other’s apartments. 

Alex typed out a message to Charlie as his roommate knocked on the door. 

“Happy moving day!” Kyle announced in a sing-song voice as he pushed open Alex’s door with his elbow, two mugs in hand. “You know I’m still sad you’re ditching me.” He pouted, setting Alex’s coffee down on the bedside table.

Alex rolled his eyes, sitting up in bed as Kyle sat on the foot of it. “We’re only like an hour away. I’ll make sure to have peppermint hot chocolate stocked for you whenever you come visit us.” 

“A man after my own heart.” Kyle joked, gesturing to the phone. “I won’t miss having to wear headphones with you two around, though.” 

“Okay, you can leave now.” Alex smirked, shoving his foot against Kyle’s knee to slightly push him off the bed. “It’s payback for every time you locked me out of our dorm. Plus, I won’t miss having to be quiet because of you.” 

“Oh, I know.” Kyle teased, sipping his hot chocolate all-knowingly. 

“Shut up. You’ll miss me.” Alex smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Only a little.” Kyle shrugged with a grin on his face. “Though I might have ordered you a lifesize cardboard cutout of me for part two of your Christmas present that I saved for this occasion, which is in the driver’s seat of your car.” 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Alex scoffed, setting his coffee down, and pushing the covers off of himself. Kyle offered him a hand as he got out of bed and looked out the window to see the car in the driveway, and indeed something in the driver’s seat. 

“I’m only sad I didn’t order one of you so I can leave him around the house and take photos to annoy you with.” Kyle smirked. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Alex shook his head, grabbing his phone from the bed.

“Take a photo of it and send it to Charlie.” Kyle suggested, following after Alex as the pair of them went outside to the driveway. Kyle recorded Alex on his phone for good measure, as he first took a photo of the set up, and then opened the driver’s side door to remove the obnoxious cardboard cutout from the vehicle. 

“At least put me in the moving truck.” Kyle frowned as Alex carted his cardboard roommate back inside their duplex apartment.

~

Charlie received messages from both Alex and his roommate after 8:00 a.m. After responding in favour of bringing cardboard Kyle to their new apartment, he shuffled out of bed following the smell of fast-food breakfast. 

Alex and Kyle were roommates in his first year at UC Berkeley, and ended up becoming good friends, and rooming together off-campus in their second year, and simply didn’t stop. Kyle had been a ‘welcomed annoyance’ as Alex endearingly called him. The duplex apartment had been good for them both, though they rarely spoke with their upstairs neighbours. Charlie had visited a number of times, that he considered Kyle to be their mutual friend and roommate. Charlie knew as much as his boyfriend wanted to live with him, the change would be quite different than what they were used to, and perhaps having a reminder, albeit a cardboard version, of Alex’s old life would help.

Charlie had lived in a shared dorm room his first year of college, and moved into one of the off-campus townhouses in his second year. Charlie enjoyed being friends with everyone, but appreciated the opportunity to move out and spend more time alone with Alex. Charlie’s friend, Eleanor, lived in the same building, and had spent the night at Charlie’s apartment to help him finish packing. She’d brought unhealthy but delicious breakfasts over in favour of them not opening back up the box of silverware.

“I was just going to wake you up.” She smiled, offering Charlie the breakfast sandwich and coffee.

“Thank you for doing this.” He smiled, taking the food and glancing at the new notifications on his phone.

**2 New Messages**

**Luke Holliday: TODAY IS THE DAY! 🎉🎉🎉 Be there in half an hour!** **  
** **Dad: Checking in on ya. Just picked up Luke and we’re on our way now.**

Charlie typed out a message to Alex as he glanced at the boxed up items in his apartment. 

**Charlie St. George: Hope ur ok. Bit overwhelming but happy we’re doing this**

His phone rang two minutes later. 

“It’s Alex, I’m just gonna take this.” He advised, taking the food back to his room for some privacy.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. We can do this.” Alex reassured through the phone line. 

“I know. It’s just weird to finally be doing this? Leaving everything behind and moving finally after we’ve talked about it for so long? I guess it’s all hitting me.” Charlie sighed, acknowledging the half-empty apartment. 

“That’s understandable. Your dad texted, said he is on his way over. My parents and Peter are coming soon, so I can stop by your place first, if you want?” Alex offered.

“It’s okay, my Dad’s on his way with Luke, and Ellie’s here. She stayed over and brought breakfast. It’s just weird to see my life all packed up in boxes. I’m glad we’re moving, but it’s just all real now.” Charlie responded, taking a sip of the coffee. 

“I know what you mean. My mom explained moving to us like a new chapter in your life. It doesn’t mean the old one is gone forever. You don’t close the whole book, you just flip back and forth between chapters.” Alex smiled softly, reflecting on their move to Cresmont, and how much his life had changed since.

“I love your mom. She gives really good advice.” Charlie sighed, “I’m excited to live with you. I think I’ll feel better when we start moving into the new apartment. Right now just staring at everything is a little unnerving.” 

“Yeah, I know…It’s a big change.” Alex got quiet on the other end of the phone line. 

“We’re doing it together, though.” Charlie smiled softly. “That makes me feel better.”

“Me too.” Alex sighed, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you soon.” Charlie replied, “Thanks for calling.” 

“I’m always here for you. Got no excuse now that we’re living together.” Alex smirked, lightening the mood. 

“I appreciate it.” 

~

Mr. St. George, Luke, and Ellie packed up Charlie’s boxes into the U-Haul truck before driving over to the new apartment to drop off the boxes. After picking up some boxes from Alex’s, both vehicles pulled up to the new place to unload. 

Alex excused himself to find Charlie, smiling at the familiar building they’d settled on together. He took the elevator to the third floor, and walked down the hallway to their apartment, and into the open doorway. Charlie and Luke were re-positioning the grey fabric couch to leave more room for unloading boxes, when Luke’s voice echoed through the bare apartment. 

“Standall!” 

“Hi Luke.” Alex smirked at the enthusiasm. As much as his friendship with Luke came with many eye rolls, he did appreciate the never-ending support he’d shown the pair of them. 

Luke set his side of the couch down, and took his cue, to bring more boxes up. “Good to see you. Your place is really great.” He smiled, clapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder before walking down the hall.

Charlie shook his head, meeting Alex in the doorway, and greeting him with a tighter hug than normal. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Are you feeling any better?” Alex asked, resting his chin on Charlie’s chest to look up at him.

“A little. You?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” Alex confessed, kissing Charlie gently in reply. “I can’t believe we’re finally moving in here.”

“It’s bigger than I remember.” Charlie shrugged, as they walked further into the apartment, and the scattered furniture. 

“I thought I heard more voices.” Henry St. George smiled, exiting the hallway, to greet Alex. “You both have a nice place here.” He acknowledged, carting some more boxes into additional rooms to leave more space in the entryway for unloading.

“As everyone forgets to mention, I have excellent taste.” Charlie smirked at Alex. “I don’t just mean the apartment.” He whispered, earning an eye roll from his boyfriend. 

“I knew what you meant.” Alex scoffed, taking Charlie’s hand. “When is everyone else getting here?” 

“Well the invite said 10, but I bet Tyler will be the only one here on time.” Charlie shrugged. “Did you unload everything yet?” 

“No, I uh, actually just left to find you first, so I guess I’d better go back down and help.” Alex advised. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

The two boys met the rest of the moving party, and assisted in unloading the boxes and furniture onto the parking lot. Their friends would be arriving within the hour, and there would still be plenty to do. Luke, Peter, and Charlie were on heavy lifting duty. Carolyn had already given Bill the warning not to push his limits and risk throwing his back out. 

The big furniture went in first - bed frames, mattresses, chairs, tables, televisions. Kyle had followed swiftly behind, sneaking in his cardboard cutout under the cover of big ticket items. 

Ellie and Carolyn were on sorting duty in an attempt to keep like things together, and be easier for transport. Alex and the fathers continued carrying boxes into the apartment. 

“What about the boxes you guys left back at the apartment?” Kyle reminded, earning a groan from Bill. “Peter can you take Alex and go back and get them? I’d rather get the truck back sooner than later.” 

Alex frowned at the timing, knowing that their friends would be arriving soon, but also appreciated the chance to escape some of the chaos. He took another box upstairs in order to warn Charlie about his disappearance. 

“Peter and I are going to grab a few more things from my apartment. Hopefully we’ll be back in an hour?” 

Charlie smiled in reassurance. “It’s fine, we’ve got lots to do here. Don’t worry about it. Just get the rest of your stuff. We’ll all be here when you’re back.” 

~ 

Peter and Alex drove back to his apartment. Although Kyle’s stuff was still there, it was definitely emptier. It made Alex reflect again on how he’d felt at graduation, like he was finally making another step towards his future, and the weight of his pasts weren’t blocking him from moving forward. 

“I would have never expected to be here…” 

Peter furrowed a brow in confusion. “Back at your apartment?” 

“No, moving in with Charlie, having our own place together… I never thought I’d get this far. I didn’t even consider it.” Alex confessed, sealing up one of the open boxes.

“You mean because of before…” Peter acknowledged solemnly. 

“Yeah.” 

“We uh… We never really talked about it… I guess I just wasn’t ready to… When you were in the hospital… It was really hard to see you like that. We didn’t know if you would even wake up.” Peter sighed, labelling a box of Alex’s books. “They both kept blaming themselves for what happened…Mom would talk about the signs, and Hannah, and how she should’ve known because of her job. Then Dad would blame it on his gun, and being too hard on you, on both of us...” Peter swallowed back the painful reminder that was rising in his throat. “I uh… To get that call, it uh… It broke me. To hear you were in the hospital - Why you were there...”

The two of them had never seriously confronted the situation before. Peter was in college when the incident occured. He’d taken a few days off to come home and see Alex in the hospital. He’d offered to drop the semester and stay with his family but they’d urged him to stay and continue. His grades dropped and he nearly failed two classes that semester. 

“I get why, but I didn’t give a damn about school! You almost died! You were in a fucking coma, and I got told to ‘focus on school’. How could I do that, huh? My brother was in the goddamn hospital and might not wake up, but oh yeah just continue on with life, meanwhile you didn’t want to… You didn’t-” Peter’s voice broke, he clutched his legs together and buried his face in his knees sobbing. “I almost lost you.” 

Alex cautiously moved to sit next to Peter in the living room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about the consequences for everyone else. I should have, but I...” Alex gently rested a hand on Peter’s back, swallowing back the urge to throw up. He and Peter hadn’t had many therapy sessions together. Dr. Ellman had seen them together as a family maybe four times, but Peter was still in school for many of the sessions, and Alex often spoke with him alone, or with one of his parents. He had done his physical therapy with Zach, and for months after, they all tried not to avoid the topic, especially since Alex had been struggling with memory loss as well as the physical and mental trauma. 

He’d already lashed out at Peter the night of his birthday party, blaming him for not visiting after he’d been released from hospital. Alex had apologized for the outburst since, but it was still something they were working through. He knew Peter supported him, and his relationship with Charlie, but the disconnect hadn’t fully healed between them. They simply pushed past it and moved on, so it was jarring to see Peter physically and emotionally express everything he’d bottled up for years. 

“I’m not blaming you.” Peter sniffled, sitting up to properly face his brother. “I just felt so helpless… Knowing you were feeling all of that, and you couldn’t tell me, or didn’t want to…” He hiccuped some of his words, so Peter took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I saw you trying to get better and I didn’t want to bring you down or upset you by talking about it so I just didn’t… I had to do some grief therapy - it seemed kind of stupid at the time, grieving someone you didn’t actually lose, but they said it would help… It was alright, but I didn’t like sitting there telling some stranger how I was feeling and having them judge me. I know that’s their job, and they’re supposed to care about you but it just didn’t really work for me. I wanted to talk to you about it, but it never seemed like the right time. I mean you were forgetting so much when you came out of the hospital, and after Mom gave you the note… I didn’t want you to have to relive it all again. I didn’t want to do that either, so I just didn’t talk about it at all. Just moved on, and skipped over that part of our lives…” Peter sighed before looking Alex in the eyes and smiling softly. “Alex, I might not always show it, but I do care about you. I love you so much, and will always support you.” 

Peter gently embraced Alex in a hug, the pair of them crying in each other’s arms. 

“I love you too.” Alex sighed, wiping his hand across his nose. “Gross...Look, I’m not the same person as I was… I told Charlie once that a part of me will always be sad, but I don’t see myself as broken anymore. I’m happy, I’m better. I’m moving in with my boyfriend of seven years. I have a job I like. I’ve been building a future, and that’s a pretty big deal considering there was a time I didn’t think I wanted one.” Alex confessed, his eyes still red from crying. He’d expected to have a panic attack, but thankfully one hadn’t occurred

“I’m really happy for you.” Peter smiled softly, rubbing his eyes. “You’re right - This is a big deal, and I’m so glad that you’re at this place in your life where you’re confident, and happy, and open about it. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you.” Alex smiled gently, pulling Peter into another hug. 

After taking a few minutes to collect themselves, and Alex washing his hands in the bathroom, then remembering he’d forgotten to collect the toiletries from that room, they were back packing everything up in the truck. 

Alex held the passenger door open, taking a look at the home he’d spend the past six years in. “I’m gonna miss this place.” 

Peter smirked, helping him up into the passenger seat. “Yeah well you’ve got Kyle’s cardboard cutout to remember it by.” 

~

Alex and Peter returned to find their moving crew had doubled in size. The sincerity hit Alex hard. After everything they’d been through, their friends still showed up with smiles on their faces and hands full of boxes to solidify their support. It was refreshing to be gathered together again but for joyful reasons.

“Alright let’s switch gears. Zach, can you help unload the truck?” Henry St. George asked as a few of them trailed out the door towards the U-Haul. 

“Was beginning to think you’d skipped out on your own moving party.” Zach smirked, pulling Alex into a hug.

“Believe me, I considered it.” Alex grinned returning the hug. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Of course, man. We can just crash at your place whenever now, right?” Zach winked, ruffling Alex’s hair and walking towards the back of the truck. 

“No! That’s not part of the deal.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it? Pizza and obligatory sleepovers?” Zach yelled as he hopped onto the truck and started handing boxes to Henry and Peter. 

“Who says I’ll let you in.”

“Who says I haven’t made a copy of the key?” Zach teased, passing Alex a lighter weight box. 

“I can carry more than that.” Alex frowned, earning a head shake in response. 

“Take it easy. That’s what we’re all here for.” He encouraged watching Alex take his advice and carry the box inside the building.

“Hey stranger.” Jessica met Alex in the elevator, flashing a smile as they passed through the sliding door. 

“I thought you weren’t coming!” Alex smiled, setting the box down in the hall to hug his friend. 

“Court was rescheduled, so I figured I’d just just crash the party.” Jess replied. “I’m really happy for you. Charlie and I also added some wall art to your living room.”

“What did you do?” Alex asked, the smile now faded from his face. 

“Guess you better get up there and find out?” She grinned, picking up the box from the floor to hand it back to Alex and left the hallway. 

Alex took the elevator upstairs and was greeted by Tyler, camera around his neck as usual snapping mementos for the pair of them. 

“Your place is really nice! I’m going to get a few shots of the truck before your Dad drives it back. I’ll see you soon.” Tyler advised, passing him in the hallway. 

It was starting to feel a bit overwhelming having so many people here helping them move. Alex knew everyone meant well and cared for them both, but it was making him a bit anxious. He just wanted to lie down on the couch, enjoy the quiet, and maybe tell Charlie about his conversation with Peter. 

He stepped through the doorway to see his mom unpacking plates and glasses in the kitchen, Charlie and Luke setting up the TV, and Tony bickering about Ikea furniture. 

“Hey, I’m back.” 

Relief flashed over Tony’s face as he abandoned the bits and pieces of the coffee table in favour of greeting Alex. 

“Good to see you again!” 

“You too, man. Is Caleb here, too, or is he at home with-” 

“We got a babysitter.” Caleb smiled, poking his head out of the bedroom. “Though it sounds like someone else needs a time-out.” He teased in Tony’s direction. 

“You try and figure out those instructions.” Tony pouted. 

Alex set the box down in the foyer, entering the kitchen to give his mom a hug. 

“What was that for, honey?” Carolyn asked quietly, stacking plates in the cupboard. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Alex smiled softly, as he went into the living room and noticed the wall art Jessica had mentioned. 

Their prom crowns were hung up on a small shelf along the beige wall with a large framed photo of the two of them Tyler had printed for them years ago. 

“Isn’t it cute?” Luke grinned, turning his head from the television to watch Alex’s reaction.

Charlie turned the remote on and off, high fiving Luke that they’d managed to appropriately install it on the wall.

“Okay, it’s a little corny, but yeah, it’s cute.” Alex agreed, earning a wide smile from Charlie. 

“Told you he’d like it.” Luke beamed, exiting the room to help Mrs. Standall reach the taller shelves in the kitchen. 

“You alright?” Charlie asked, meeting Alex in the middle of the room. Alex shrugged, turning around to face his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, it’s just a lot, but I’m happy. It’s funny to look back on us six years ago, and how much happier I’ve been since. I’ve got you to thank for a lot of that.” Alex smiled, taking Charlie’s hand and staring up at him. The apartment, its inhabitants all faded into the background and it was just him and Charlie, similar to how it felt when they danced at prom all those years ago. 

The audience observing them was much smaller now, but once again their moment didn’t go unnoticed. Luke had steadied his elbows on the kitchen counter and had zoomed in on their intimate moment to take a few photos on his phone that he’d send to Charlie later in the evening. 

The group of them spent a few more hours moving furniture and boxes, before ordering pizzas. Instead of dirtying up the plates they’d just put away, everyone swapped for paper plates and napkins while sitting on the floor.

They left a few boxes for Alex and Charlie to sort through on their own for the remainder of the month. Alex and Peter shared a hug that was longer than usual as Alex’s family piled into their vehicles to drive back home. Henry St. George gave them both a hug, and Ellie and Luke a ride home before leaving the pair of them behind. 

Alex and Charlie took the elevator upstairs together, grateful for the quiet hum of the machine bringing them up to their floor, and the faint ding as they stopped at the hallway. 

“I’m exhausted.” Charlie sighed, laughing softly as he took Alex’s waist as they walked down the hallway to their apartment. 

“Me too. That was a long day.” Alex agreed, sliding his arm along Charlie’s back as he turned the key in the lock. 

“It’s finally ours.” Charlie smiled as they opened the door and his phone dinged with a new message. 

**Luke Holliday: Sent you eight photos**

Charlie opened the message, downloading the photos to his phone before showing Alex. “Look at these.” 

Charlie scrolled through the photos, smiling at the candid moments of him and Alex and their friends and family throughout the day. He paused on the photo of him and Alex talking in the living room after looking at the prom display on the wall. 

“We’re cute.” Charlie smiled, his thumb hovering over the swipe button, admiring the photo for another minute. 

“We’re happy.” Alex added, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s cheek before shutting the door behind them. “I honestly am, Charlie. I know we’ve both wanted this for a long time.” 

Alex took Charlie’s hand and led him into the living room where they flicked on a light and curled up on the couch. 

“Peter and I were talking today about how much has changed… how far we’ve come, I guess me specifically…” Alex started, trailing his fingertips along the inseam of Charlie’s jeans. 

“What did you talk about exactly?” Charlie asked cautiously, setting his hand on top of Alex’s. 

Alex sighed before holding Charlie’s hand and moving his eyes from the denim fabric to the blues of Charlie’s irises. “Peter told me how upset he was when I … was in the hospital.” Alex explained, glazing over the subject. “We’ve never really talked about that ever. I’d talked more to my parents about it, and Dr. Ellman, but not Peter, we just avoided the topic.” 

Charlie stroked Alex’s hand with his thumb, watching the wrinkle in Alex’s forehead as he dropped his gaze and continued. 

“I just said how a few years ago, I wouldn't've imagined I’d be here at all, let alone with you. Then Peter started telling me how it impacted him, and apologized for the way he reacted.” Alex confessed, swallowing back the reminders of the day. “It’s just crazy how much your life can change in a few years.” 

“I know that feeling.” Charlie sympathized, squeezing Alex’s hand and glancing up at the kitchen where he’d temporarily taped a photo of he and his mum on the fridge with a magnet. “Alex, I’m really proud of you.” 

“I am, too. It took me a long time to get to this point, but you weren’t wrong when you called me a good person. I can recognize that now.” Alex admitted, wiping his left eye with his hand. 

“I love you so much.” Charlie replied, cupping Alex’s cheek in his hand. 

Alex turned his attention back to his boyfriend, smiling softly. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chalex Reverse Bang 2020]
> 
> This story was inspired by Sophie's beautiful artwork!  
> https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com/post/631046526628741120/created-for-the-chalex-events-chalex-reverse-bang
> 
> AO3 - https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSopSop/pseuds/LittleSopSop  
> Tumblr - https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'd like to thank Sophie for her gorgeous artwork that inspired me to write so much for this idea!! https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com/post/631046526628741120/created-for-the-chalex-events-chalex-reverse-bang 
> 
> Sophie's AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSopSop/pseuds/LittleSopSop  
> Sophie's Tumblr: https://palemedicalstudent.tumblr.com
> 
> Baz's AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesheizclub/pseuds/milesheizclub


End file.
